Puppy Love
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. Control is in her mid-thirties. Dr. Andrew is in his forties. Control feels that she is too old for and has no interest in love, especially when a new threat arrives. Can Andrew prove that it's never too late to fall in love?


**Wow, only two stories on this archive? It's time for me to contribute! :D I recently became a fan of Amazing Agent Luna, and now I'm ready to write some fanfiction about it. Huzzah! So, for those who came to this archive and reads this, thanks! This is a Jennifer X Andrew fic, so I hope you enjoy. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>__Puppy Love_

_**Rating: **__T for now. I might move it up to M depending on where this fic takes me._

_**Pairing: **__Jennifer X Andrew_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Amazing Agent Luna. Credit goes to Nunzio DeFilippis and Christina Weir. _

_**Summary: **__AU. Jennifer "Control" Kajiwara is in her mid-thirties. Dr. Andrew Collins is in his forties. Control feels that she is too old for and has no interest in love, especially when a new threat arrives. Can Andrew prove that it's never too late to fall in love? _

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Control?" Luna called, rushing downstairs to see her agentmother on her laptop.

"There was an anonymous file sent three hours ago to my E-mail." Control told Luna briskly. "I tried to track the message, but all I could get was a "CAD" from the US Government."

"That's odd. What does it say?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well, this "CAD" says that there was a mysterious ninja that has been spying around Nobel High School and is associated with Von Brucken's wife, the Countess. " Control explained. "This ninja could be after some of the files from the Scion project that were never destroyed. I almost wish that Nobel High wasn't on summer vacation. Then I'd just go in there myself. This "ninja" isn't very skilled if he or she gets noticed so easily."

"Well, should I check it out tonight?" Luna asked.

Control gave Luna a firm nod. "Yes. Bring back any information you scout out. Also, if this "ninja" is real, give me keen descriptions."

"Right! I'll prepare now!" Luna said determined.

During the entire discussion, Andrew was eavesdropping while cooking dinner.

"Luna, won't you stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti and garlic toast!" Andrew called.

"Sorry Dr. Andy, but this mission sounds suspicious, so I have to check it out ASAP!" Luna replied. "Besides, you always burn the toast!"

Andrew sweatdropped as Luna continued up the stairs. Andrew could hear a faint chuckle from Control as she read through the E-mail again.

"Were you just laughing at me, _dear_?" Andrew asked playfully.

Since he and Control were still assigned as a married couple, he happily teased her by using pet names.

"No, I was laughing at your burning toast." Control replied emotionlessly.

Andrew turned around to see smoke coming from the oven.

"Darn! I can cook the most wonderful food in the world, but I can't bake any garlic toast!" Andrew huffed as he opened the oven.

While Andrew was distracted, Control picked up her laptop and went upstairs so she could work in peace. Andrew turned around five minutes later to see Control gone.

"Jennifer…?"

* * *

><p>Luna left the house at six sharp in her ninja outfit, ready to scope this mysterious ninja.<p>

"I'll be back around midnight." Luna informed Control and Andrew.

"We'll be waiting for you." Andrew smiled.

Luna gave him a small wave before exiting out a window and onto the roof. Andrew sighed as he looked at Control.

"Well, I guess it's just dinner for two tonight." he said.

"Since Luna isn't joining us for a "proper family dinner", as my mother calls it, there's no need for me to eat right now." Control replied abruptly.

"Oh, come on. Fifteen minutes with me won't kill you. I would know." Andrew insisted.

Control rolled her eyes at the psychiatrist. "Fine, but don't expect this to happen every time Luna leaves."

"Of course." Andrew replied.

Andrew led Control to the kitchen. Being a gentleman, he pulled Control's chair back so she could sit down.

"Um, thanks." Control told him, a hint of hesitance in her voice.

Andrew smiled to himself. That hesitance was a good sign.

He scooted Control up to the table and grabbed two plates. He scooped a serving of spaghetti and meatballs onto each plate and placed one piece of burnt garlic toast on them before returning to the table. Control eyed the burnt bread with pseudo amusement. "Next time Andrew, let Luna do the toast."

"Ha, ha, ha." Andrew replied dryly.

The meal continued in silence. Finally, Andrew spoke up.

"I'm just curious Jennifer, but have you ever fallen in love, or had a crush?"

Control's eyes widened in surprise for a split second before they returned to their normal composure.

"You're just like Dr. Phil; you say random things that nobody understands."

"Oh, so you don't know the definition of love?" Andrew smirked.

"I know several." Control shrugged. "Love can be the strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties, or an assurance of affection, or even an attraction based on sexual desire." she listed.

Andrew sweat dropped when Control said "sexual desire" so plainly. He snapped out of it and continued his questioning.

"That's not what I meant." Andrew told her. "Have you actually _felt_ love?"

Control was silent for a few seconds. Then, she exploded.

"Why do you care?" she snapped. "My personal life is not important! You're here to help Luna with her emotional health, not mine!"

"If it's not such a big deal, then why can't you answer my question?" Andrew countered calmly.

Control closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. "Well, if you _must_ know my personal business, fine. No, I have not fallen in love or had a crush. I'm strictly dedicated to my work, studies, and Luna. Besides, I'm in my thirties. I'm too old to fall in love…not that I wanted to."

"No one's too old to fall in love." Andrew said.

Control's eyes narrowed. "Well, you may think you're not too old because you still have erections 24/7, but there is a time limit to everything. There's a time limit to a mission, there's a time limit to tracking down a criminal, and there's certainly a time limit to love."

Control got up from the table, not touching her food. "This conversation is over. I'll be upstairs awaiting Luna's return."

Andrew watched Control in surprise.

_Wow… Jennifer is completely misinformed about the true meaning of love. Well, I'll have to change her view._ Andrew thought.

Then, another thought came to mind.

"I do not have erections 24/7!" Andrew called upstairs to Control.

* * *

><p>Luna snuck around Nobel High, looking for any clues about this ninja. Luna looked inside Principal Ohlinger's office and silently gasped at what she saw. She could see a male figure in navy blue ninja gear shuffling around for something. Before Luna could make her move, the criminal sensed her arrival and set off a smoke shield so he could escape. Knowing better, Luna jumped towards the roof. She saw the ninja running on the roof. Luna landed in front of the ninja.<p>

"Just make this easy on yourself and turn yourself in." Luna growled. "Or else, you'll have to deal with me."

Luna could see the smirk from the ninja's face mask. Luna charged at the intruder, ready to bring him to headquarters by force, but the ninja intercepted her attack, and before Luna knew what was going on, the navy blue ninja had vanished.

"That's just weird…" Luna murmured. "I'll have to report this back to Control. It looks like our ninja friend is smarter and faster than he seemed."

* * *

><p>Andrew heard a window open, and in came Luna.<p>

"Welcome back, Luna." he said.

Andrew checked the clock. Sur enough, it was midnight.

"Hey, Dr. Andy." Luna replied, smiling. "Where's Control?"

"She's upstairs sulking." Andrew replied.

"I'm _downstairs_, thank you, and of all things, I'm _not_ sulking!" came the scary voice of Control.

Control had moved to the living room when she heard Luna come in.

"Did I say sulking?" Andrew asked quickly. "I-I meant singing! You know, that one song! "I love you, you love me. We're a happy family-"

"So Luna, what did you find out?" Control interrupted.

"This ninja is no amateur." Luna reported. "He's much faster than me, and he anticipated my movements."

"So, this ninja is a male. Do you remember anything else?" Control asked.

"He had on navy blue ninja gear, and I think he had some shade of blue eyes." Luna replied.

"That's okay for now." Control sighed. "Did he get away with any files?"

"No, ma'am. He left completely empty-handed." Luna told her.

"Great. Well, I'm calling it a night. Good night, Luna."

"Good night Control, good night Dr. Andy." Luna replied happily before going upstairs.

Control and Andrew were left alone downstairs.

"Are you absolutely positive that you don't want any feelings of love?" Andrew asked.

"I love Luna. She is my daughter, after all. And… my parents are ok." Control replied carelessly.

"I meant love towards someone who is not related to you." Andrew specified.

Control said nothing. Instead, she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Andrew whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is complete! Will Andrew be able to open Control up to the feelings of love? Who is this mysterious ninja Luna confronted? Those questions and more will be answered in later chapters! And remember…<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
